


The Best Decision You Ever Made:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e09 Ka La'au Kumu 'ole O Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving In Together, Post-Episode: s10e09 Ka La'au Kumu 'ole O Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were relaxing after the Thanksgiving Feast, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	The Best Decision You Ever Made:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were relaxing after the Thanksgiving Feast, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“It was a nice day, Everyone had such a great time”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he brought a beer over to his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they sat down in their chairs, & watching the sunset. “Yeah, You know that you make this place feel like home”, The Blond took a sip from his bottle, as he relaxed, & let everything sink in. The day was plentiful, & no one had complaints about anything.

“You are so happy, It’s nice to see, I am glad that I had put in the extra addition to the house”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he smirked, knowing that he made the right decision, & liking that Danny acknowledges it. The Loudmouth Detective just rolled his eyes in response, “I am glad that you did too, I **_am_** glad that I decided to move in, & be with you”. The Five-O Commander was glad too.

“It was the best decision that you ever made, Danno”, The Former Seal said with a blinding smile, as they shared a kiss. Steve felt less lonely, when the shorter man is around. The Dark-Haired Man knew that it would be forever, & for the future too. Suddenly, The Former Seal feels like he has to confess something to him.

“I love you, Danno, I loved you since the beginning, You are it for me, This Thanksgiving, I am so grateful for you”, The Dark-Haired Man said softly. Danny was floored by that confession, & also was touched. “I love you too”, The Shorter Man said, & they shared a wonderful kiss, & the couple smiled at each other, & resumed watching the sunset setting down in the horizon.

The End.


End file.
